


Doctors a "Halcyon" Oneshot

by Papillonn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Caring Loki, Cuddling, Doctors, F/M, Gentle Loki, Lover - Freeform, Rain, Shower Sex, Smut, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Penelope gets ill, Loki gets worried... (smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors a "Halcyon" Oneshot

“Mmm”

The small whimper was enough to cause Loki’s jaw to twitch as he watched his sleeping Penelope shift within the sheets and duvet in discomfort. Black eyebrows stitched together in concern and strategy, trying to decide on his next move. Loki was not a stranger to seeing his lover ill. A year ago she’d had been gravely ill. He knew that her condition now should not have worried him so, but he was helpless when it came to her.

So he decided to wake her so that he could further assess her ailment. He allowed his weight to sink into her side of their bed and she groaned sleepily, a foreign fog in her throat was not like something he’d heard from her before. That bothered him. Loki considered himself an expert when it came to Penelope.

“Loki?”

Yes, there was  _definitely_  something wrong.

“Penelope, you are unwell,” he accused softly. “Last night I remember specifically asking you how you felt, and you  _lied_.”

Nell rolled her eyes and turned her head away. Truthfully she felt awful. Her body ached and she felt feverish. She’d been hesitant to confess these things to him. Tuesday morning it had been raining and she had slipped out of bed undetected and gone out to fetch fresh rolls from a shop around the corner. Loki had seethed. He was not use to having someone so easily slip from his clutches, and it tormented him that his lover had literally disentangled from his embrace and left their home so easily.

________________________

The argument had been terrible. She’d come home soaking wet, and chilled to the bone, clutching a bag full of now soggy rolls. When he confronted her in the foyer, she’d stomped off angrily, upset that her plan to surprise him had backfired, and also concerned with his desperate need to have knowledge of where she was 24/7.

She almost failed to hear him as he slipped into the shower. Nell didn’t slip, and once she looked over her shoulder to confirm his presence, she turned back, and crossed her arms over her chest, subtly denying him of whatever his wicked plans had been.

“Ah,” he had purred softly, his lips dipping between the juncture of her neck and shoulder, “your attempts to punish me are laughable, my little bird. We both know that if my fingers were to  _slip_  down—ah, yes, they would most certainly find you soaking.” Nell cried out as his hands found her cunt and long, stealthy fingers intruded past her lips, and directly into her center, causing her to buck forward onto them involuntarily.

“Bastard,” she muttered blackly, certainly not denying the effect he had on her. Nell arched forward and allowed him to continue teasing her, his thumb drawing wide circles around her clit, refusing to make direct contact.

“What was that?”

“You bastard!” she hissed, finding her own clit and giving it the attention that it currently needed. She didn’t anticipate his next move as he snatched both of her hands away from her quim, and held them prisoner above her head. When he sank down to his knees, she gritted her teeth, excited for what was coming. It was just a moment after that she peered up, suddenly very confused. Her hands were still bound, but she could find nothing holding her in place.

“Loki…” she warned.

“Shh…let me take care of you, my sweetling.”

Nell had no chance to reply as his mouth descended on her, tongue slipping between her folds, and entering her, drawing a loud screech from her. Loki stroked languidly, enjoying his lover’s essence and how she tasted so singular to any other women he’d ever taken. She was sweet and tangy. Greedily he lapped up her arousal, two fingers plunging inside of her as his tongue finally found her engorged nub.

Nell moaned wildly as he sucked hard, teeth grazing around the tender flesh, enough to make her slight discomfort easily lost in the sensational pleasure that his ministrations afforded her.

Suddenly, he withdrew his fingers, and he snatched his mouth away. Bewildered, she looked down at him, having shut her eyes in the pleasure of what she was experiencing via his talented mouth and hands.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetling?”

“Damn you, Loki!” Nell hissed, tugging at her invisible binds.

“Tell me what you want,”

“I want you to let me cum!” she yelled.

“You are  _very_  greedy today,” he emphasized each word with a teasing stroke of his tongue. “Have you not considered  _my_  pleasure?”

“Fuck me then!” she demanded brashly. Loki smirked, water falling ceaselessly on the crown of his head as he stroked her a few more times before finally considering the monstrous erection that had formed while pleasuring his little one. Glancing down he smirked as the purple head jutted against his thigh, bobbing forward, seeking contact with Nell.

“I am going to request that you fuck  _me_  with that delicious mouth of yours first, darling.”

Brows furrowed together in mounting frustration, she glared at him.

“Release me then,”

“On your knees,” he demanded, “The binds will stay to ensure that you behave yourself… I think you more than deserve them after your little stunt this morning,”

She gawked at him in disbelief that he was continuing to harp about it. Her eyes drifted down to his cock and once she saw how it silently begged for her, a new pool of desire flooded her, and her only coherent thought was how badly she wanted to engulf him and making  _Loki_ quiver as he stretched her throat.

Obediently, Nell sank to her knees, and looked up at him before darting a tongue out and flicking it back and forth over the head of his cock. She watched in wicked fascination as his eyes fixated on her, never moving out of place. Slowly, she was sure to inch him into her mouth, encouraged by the low groan that escaped him as her tongue flattened out and pressure firmly against a jagged vein on the underside of his cock.

“Fuck,” he muttered, his control slipping. Seeing her bound with soft brown eyes looking up at him was enough to make him lose control and begin to fuck her throat in earnest. It was not his intention to hurt his darling lover. As he began to pull away, she sucked harder in protest, making it nearly impossible to pull away from her mouth. He moaned in ecstasy as he slowly slid himself back in, and began to work up a rhythm as he gently fucked his lovers mouth.

Nell’s mouth was on fire as she tried to accept his size. Loki’s pleasure spurred her own and she groaned softly, the vibrations making him twitch. Suddenly he ripped his cock from her mouth, a large ‘pop’ echoing in the shower. His eyes blazed down at the innocent expression on her face and he swiftly picked her up and released the binding on her wrist so she could grasp the shower wall for support as he turned her around.

It was a blur as she tried to keep up with his intentions. One moment he was palming her breasts, goading her about ever trying to hide her body from him, and then his cock was buried inside of her, fucking his sweet Nell into the wall.

She was so close. He slid in and out so easily, the fluids coating her insides along with the remaining saliva on his cock causing the perfect momentum to build up and tease the both of them.

“Mmm, god Loki, please!” she screeched, “harder! I want it  _harder!”_

Obligingly, Loki slammed his hips into, hitting her cervix and causing her to cry out at the twinge of pain. The pleasure overwhelmed her, and when his fingers found her clit and gave it a firm flick, she shattered around him, screaming his name so that it echoed off the walls of their shower.

He was not far behind as her cunt tugged and milked him. His seed was warm as it spilled inside of her, low grunts prolonging the waves of her orgasm as she bucked against him, taking all her offered…

_______________________________

While she remembered the outcome of the rainy morning disaster, she was not the least bit penitent. Loki made her see stars in that shower. But now, she did feel a small twinge of guilt as he looked at her with woeful eyes, a hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“You are warmer than usual,” Loki said softly.

It was one of the things that Loki adored about his Midgardian lover—her body heat. He was naturally cool to the touch, but not so much that it could be a bother to her. It was within the fold of her body that he found foreign warmth that he’d never experienced before with any lover. This particular morning, though, it was not a welcome sensation.

“I don’t feel well,” she final confessed, too exhausted to try and fake out of it.

What he did next surprised her. Carefully, piece-by-piece, he removed his clothing until he was entirely nude, standing in front of her. She was shocked that he would interpret her illness as a want for sex. Just as she was about to speak, he slipped in bed behind her, and pulled her body into his arms, a tiny moan of resistance coming from Nell’s mouth. At first, the cooler temperature of his body shocked her. She gasped softly, jumping at the sensation, but he did not allow her to move out of place as his arms wrapped around her.

“I am sorry you are not feeling well, my darling,” Loki gently whispered, “We’ll lay here for a while and see if you are feeling any better. If not, we will go and see the Midgardian healers,”

She burrowed into his chest, and shut her eyes, feeling content to sleep again,

“Doctors,” she corrected sleepily.

“Doctors,” he conceded, sweeping a hand through her hair and shutting his own eyes. 

 


End file.
